Chłopi/Całość
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Jesień Rozdział I Rozdział II Rozdział III Rozdział IV Rozdział V Rozdział VI Rozdział VII Rozdział VIII Rozdział IX Rozdział X Rozdział XI Rozdział XII Zima Rozdział I Rozdział II Rozdział III Rozdział IV Rozdział V Rozdział VI Rozdział VII Rozdział VIII Rozdział IX Rozdział X Rozdział XI Rozdział XII Rozdział XIII Wiosna Rozdział I Rozdział II Rozdział III Rozdział IV Rozdział V Rozdział VI Rozdział VII Rozdział VIII Rozdział IX Rozdział X Rozdział XI Lato Rozdział I Rozdział II Rozdział III Rozdział IV Rozdział V Rozdział VI Rozdział VII Rozdział VIII Rozdział IX Rozdział X Rozdział XI Rozdział XII Rozdział XIII U Dominikowej zrobiło się już zgoła nie do wytrzymania, Jagusia bowiem łaziła kiej nieprzytomna i o Bożym świecie nie wiedząca, Jędrzych też jeno zbywał roboty, coraz częściej przesiadując u Szymków, a w gospodarstwie czynił się taki upadek i opuszczenie, że nieraz nie wydojone krowy pędzili na paśniki, świnie kwiczały z głodu i konie obgryzały drabiny rżąc przy pustych żłobach, boć staranie poredziła zaradzić wszystkiemu, jeszczek ona utykała o kiju, z przewiązanymi oczami, na pół ślepa, to i nie dziwota, co głowa jej pękała od turbacji. Bo i jakże: gnój pod pszenicę wysychał w polu, a nie miał go kto przyorać, len się już prosił o wyrywanie, ziemniaki zdałoby się jeszcze raz opleć i osypać, brakowało drew na opał, porządek gospodarski niszczał, żniwa były za pasem, roboty starczyło choćby i na dziesięć rąk, a tu szło, kieby kto w nosie podłubywał. Przynajęła nawet komornicę, sama też zabiegała, jak mogła, i dzieci pędziła do roboty, ale Jagusia była jakby głucha na wszyćkie prośby i przekładania, zaś Jędrzych na jakąś pogrozę odburknął hardo: – Bo ciepnę wszyćko i pójdę se we świat! Wypędziliście Szymka, to sobie tera sami róbcie! Jemu ta nie cni się za wami, chałupę ma, grosz ma, kobietę ma, krowę ma i gospodarz całą gębą. – Pyskował przemyślnie, trzymając się z dala. – Juści, co ten zbój poredził zaradnie wszystkiemu! – westchnęła ciężko. – A bogać, że uredzi wszyćkiemu, nawet Nastusia się dziwuje ! – Trza by kogo przynająć abo i zgodzić parobka myślała głośno. Jędrzych podrapał się i rzekł nieśmiało: – Hale, szukać obcego, kiej Szymek gotowy... żeby mu ino rzec to słowo... – Głupiś! Nie wyciągaj szyją, kiej do cię nie piją! – warknęła i srodze się tym zgryzła, że tak czy owak, a trza będzie ustąpić i jakąś zgodę z nim zrobić. Jednak najbarzej martwiła się o Jagusię, na darmo bowiem próbowała się wywiedzieć, co jej jest. Jędrzych też nie wiedział, a kum nie śmiała się wypytywać, bych za wiele nie dołożyły. Przez całe te trzy dni, po wyjściu kompanii do Częstochowy, błąkała się w przeróżnych domysłach kieby w tej uprzykrzonej ćmie, jaż dopiero w sobotę po południu doprowadzona już do ostatka wzięła sielnego kaczora pod pachę i poszła na plebanię. Wróciła nad wieczorem zburzona, kiej ta noc jesienna, spłakana i ciężko wzdychająca, nie odzywała się do nikogo, aż po kolacji, kiej ostała sama z Jagusią, przywarła drzwi do sieni i rzekła: – A wiesz, co rozpowiadają o tobie i Jasiu? – Nie ciekawam plotów! – odrzekła niechętnie, podnosząc zgorączkowane oczy. – Ciekawaś czy nie, a powinnaś wiedzieć, że przed ludźmi nic się nie uchowa! A kto cicho robi, o tym głośno mówią! A o tobie wygadują, że niech Bóg broni! Rozpowiedziała szeroko, czego się dowiedziała od proboszcza i organistów. – Zaraz w nocy zrobiły nad nim sąd, organista zerżnął mu skórę, ksiądz swoje, cybuchem dołożył i bych ustrzec przed tobą, wyprawili go do Częstochowy. Słyszysz to? Pomiarkujże, coś narobiła! – krzyknęła groźnie. – Jezus Maria! Biły go! Jasia biły! – zerwała się gotowa lecieć na jego obronę, ale jeno zakrzyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby: – A żeby im kulasy poodpadały, żeby ich nie oszczędziła zaraza! – I zapłakała, z zaczerwienionych oczów polały się strugi gorzkich łez, a wszystkie rany duszy spłynęły jakby tą żywą, serdeczną krwią. Ale Dominikowa nie bacząc na to jęła ją bić, niby kijem, przypominkami wszystkich przewin i grzechów, nie darowała ani jednego, wypominając, co ją ťtylko żarło od dawien dawna i nad czym srodze bolała. – To musi się już raz skończyć, rozumiesz! Tak ci już dalej żyć nie sposób! – krzyczała coraz zawzięciej, chociaż palące łzy ciekły jej spod szmat przewiązujących oczy. – Żeby cię mieli za najgorszą, żeby cię już wytykali palcami! Taki wstyd na moje stare lata, taki wstyd, mój Jezu – jęczała rozpaczliwie. – I wyście pono za młodu byli nie lepsi! – trzasnęła ją złym słowem. Stara tak się zaniesła gniewem, że ledwie już wybełkotała: – Choćby świętemu, a nie przepuszczą! Nie śmiała już się więcej pastwić nad nią, zaś Jagusia wzięła się prasować jakieś fryzki na jutro; wieczór szedł wiejny, szumiały drzewa, po niebie, zawalonym drobnymi chmurami, leciał księżyc, kajś na wsi śpiewały dzieuchy, a jakieś skrzypki rzępoliły drygliwą wielce nutą. Przed oknami rozległ się głos przechodzącej wójtowej: – Jak wczoraj pojechał do kancelarii, tak i przepadł... – Pojechał z pisarzem do powiatu jeszcze wczoraj na noc. Powiadał sołtys, jako wezwał ich do siebie naczelnik – odpowiadał Mateusz. Gdy przeszli, stara odezwała się znowu, ale już łagodniej: – Czemu to przepędziłaś z chałupy Mateusza? – Bo mi obmierzł i po co tu będzie wysiadywał! Nie szukam se chłopa! – Czas by ci już było obejrzeć się za którym, czas! Zaraz by i ludzie przestali cię napastować! Choćby i Mateusz, też nie do pogardzenia, chłop zmyślny, poczciwy... Długo się nad nim rozwodziła i wielce zachętliwie, ale Jagusia się nie odezwała ani słóweczkiem, zajęta robotą i swoimi strapieniami, że stara dała spokój i wzięła się do różańca. Na dworze pocichły już głosy, tylko drzewiny szarpały się z wiatrem i młyn turkotał, noc była późna, księżyc jakby całkiem zatonął w zwałach, że jeno kajś niekaj świeciły obrzeża chmur i wydzierały się snopy brzasków. – Jaguś, trza ci jutro do spowiedzi. Lżej ci będzie, jak zbędziesz się grzechów. – Co mi tam, nie pójdę! – Nie chcesz do spowiedzi! – Aż głos jej schrypnął ze zgrozy, – A nie. Ksiądz do kary to skory, ale z pomocą to się nikomu nie pokwapi... – Cicho, żeby cię Pan Jezus nie skarał za takie grzeszne gadanie! A ja ci mówię, do spowiedzi idź, pokutuj i Boga proś, to ci się jeszcze wszystko przemieni na dobre. – A mało to mam pokuty, co? A cóżem to zgrzeszyła? Za co? To pewnie za moje kochanie i za moje cierpienia taka mnie spotyka nadgroda, co? Ze już co najgorszeé we świecie, to mnie spotkało! – skarżyła się żałośnie. Nie przeczuwała nawet biedula, że spadnie na nią jeszcze cosik gorsze i bardziej niespodziane, i bardziej niesprawiedliwe. Nazajutrz bowiem, w niedzielę, przed sumą gruchnęła po wsi wieść, zgoła niepodobna do wiary, że wójta aresztowali za brak pieniędzy w kasie gminnej. Nie sposób było zrazu uwierzyć, i chociaż prawie z każdą godziną ktosik przylatywał z nową i coraz gorszą przykładką, jeszcze nie brali tego zbytnio do serca. – Próżniaki wymyślą se co niebądź i roztrząsają se la zabawy! – mówili poważniejsi. Ale uwierzono, gdy kowal wrócił z miasta i wszystko co do słowa potwierdził, a Jankiel w południe powiedział do całej gromady: – Wszystko prawda! W kasie brakuje pięć tysięcy, zabierą mu za to całą gospodarkę, a jak będzie jeszcze mało, Lipce muszą za niego dopłacić! Wzburzyło to wszystkich, że niech Bóg broni, jakże, bieda wszędy jaże piszczy, do garnka nie ma co włożyć, niejeden się zapożyczył, aby jeno dociągnąć do żniw, a tu przyjdzie płacić za złodzieja! Tego była już za wiela na ludzką cierpliwość, to i nie dziwota, że cała wieś jakby się wściekła ze złości, klątwy, pogrozy i wyzwiska posypały się kieby kamienie: – A żebyś, ścierwo, skapiał jak ten pies! – Nie trzymałem z nim spółki, to i płacił za niego nie będę. – Ani ja! Balował się, używał, a ty cierp za cudze! – pogadywali tak sfrasowani, jaże niejednemu płakać się chciało z markotności. – Dawno miałem oko na niego i mówiłem, do czego to idzie, przekładałem, nie słuchaliśta i tera mata bal! – dogadywał z rozmysłem stary Płoszka, pomagała mu Płoszkowa rozpowiadając kto ino chciał słuchać. – Wiecie, Antek już wyrachował, co na wspomożenie pana wójta zapłacim po trzy ruble z morgi, ale za takiego przyjaciela nie żal i po dziesięć... I tak te wiadomości przygnębiły ludzi, że mało wiela poszło do kościoła, a jeno radzili użalając się pospólnie, że pełno było w opłotkach, przed chałupami, a zwłaszcza nad stawem, na próżno się przy tym głowiąc, kaj zadział tylachna pieniędzy. – Musieli go podebrać, nie sposób, aby tyla sam jeden zmarnował. – Pisarzowi zawierzał, a wiadomo, jakie to ziółko! – Szkoda człowieka, nama juści zrobił krzywdę, ale sobie najgorszą! – mówili poniektórzy co stateczniejsi, a na to wraziła między nich tłuste brzucho Płoszkowa i dalejże niby to żałująco wyrzekać i trzeć suche ślepie. – A mnie żal wójtowej! Biedna kobieta, panią se była i nos zadzierała, a teraz co! Chałupę wezmą, grunt przedadzą i na komorne pójść pójdzie chudzina, na wyrobek. I żeby se chociaż użyła! – A mało to jeszcze wysmakowała dobrego! – wrzasnęła Kozłowa wtórując gorąco, jeno na drugi sposób – używały se ścierwy kieby jakie dziedzice. Co dnia jadły mięso! Wójtowa pół garczka cukru kładła se do kawy, a czysty harak pili szklankami! Widziałam, jak zwoził z miasta półkoszki przeróżnych przysmaków. A z czegóż to im brzuchy spęczniały, przecież nie z postu! Słuchali rozważnie, choć w końcu pletła już trzy po trzy, ale dopiero organiścina trafiła wszystkim do serca, nalazła się na wsi niby to przypadkiem i posłuchawszy rozmów rzekła od niechcenia: – Jak to, to nie wiecie, na co wójt wydał tyle pieniędzy? Jęli się cisnąć dokoła i pytać niewoląc ją do odpowiedzi. – Stracił na Jagusię, wiadomo. Tego się nie spodziewano, więc jeno w zdumieniu spozierali po sobie. – Już cała parafia mówi o tym od wiosny! Ja wam nie rozpowiem, ale spytajcie się kogo bądź, choćby z Modlicy, a dowiecie się całej prawdy! I odeszła jakby nie chcąc się zdradzić, ale baby jej nie puściły, przyparły kajś do płota, tak molestowały, że zaczęła im rozpowiadać na niby pod sekretem: jakie to wójt przywoził dla Jagusi piesztrzonki ze szczerego złota, a jakie chusty jedwabne, a jakie płótna cieniuśkie, a jakie korale, a ile to jej nadawał gotowych pieniędzy! Juści, co cyganiła, jaże się kurzyło, ale święcie uwierzyły, tylko jedna Jagustynka ozwała się gniewnie: – Klituś bajduś, módl się za nami. Widziała to pani? – A widziałam i mogę przysięgnąć nawet w kościele, że dla niej ukradł, dla niej, a może go nawet namówiła! Ho, ho, gotowa ona na wszystko, nic dla niej nie ma świętego, bez wstydu już i sumienia! Jak ta rozciekana suka lata po wsi, a roznosi jeno zgorszenie i nieszczęście. Nawet mojego Jasia zwieść chciała, chłopiec niewinny jak dziecko, to uciekł od niej i wszystko mi opowiedział! Czy to nie zgroza, księdzu nawet nie daje spokoju! – gadała prędko, ledwie już dysząc od złości. Jakby iskra padła na prochy, tak buchnęły naraz wszystkie dawne urazy do Jagusi, wszystkie zazdroście i gniewy, i nienawiście; jęły wypominać, co ino która miała na wątpiach, że podniósł się niewypowiedziany wrzask. Krzyczały jedna przez drugą i coraz zapamiętalej. – Ze to taką święta ziemia nosi! – A przez kogo pomarł Maciej? Wspomnijcie jeno sobie! – Całej wsi przyjdzie pokutować za taką zapowietrzoną! – I nawet księdza chciała przywieść do grzechu! Jezu, bądź nam miłościwy! – A wiela to już było przez nią pijatyk, swarów a obrazy boskiej ! – Zakała całej wsi! Już przez nią Lipce wytykają palcami! – Morowe powietrze nie gorsze niźli taka zaraza. – Póki taka jest we wsi, potąd ciągle będzie grzech, rozpusta i zło, bo dzisiaj wójt ukradł dla niej, a jutro zrobi to samo drugi! – Kijami zatłuc i ścierwo rzucić psom! – Wygnać ją ze wsi, wypędzić na bory i lasy, kiej tę zarazę! – Wypędzić ! Jedyna rada ! Wypędzić! – zawrzeszczały rozsrożone, gotowe już na wszystko i z namowy organiściny pociągnęły do wójtowej. Wyszła do nich, zapuchnięta od płaczu, a tak zbiedzona, tak nieszczęśliwa i rozlamentowana, że wzięły ją ściskać płacząc nad nią i użalając się ze wszystkiego serca. Dopiero po jakimś czasie organiścina wspomniała jej o Jagusi. – Święta prawda! Ona wszystkiemu winowata, ona – zalamentowała rozpacznie. – Ten tłuk sobaczy, ta piekielnica! A żebyś zdechła pod płotem za moją krzywdę, a żeby cię robaki roztoczyły za mój wstyd, za moje nieszczęście! – padła kajś na ławę tarzając się w niewypowiedzianej męce i szlochaniu. Napłakały się nad nią do woli, nabiedziły i rozeszły się do domu, bo słońce kłoniło się już ku zachodowi. Ostała tylko organiścina i zamknąwszy się z nią, cosik ważnego uradziły, gdyż jeszcze przed zmierzchem poleciały na wieś po chałupach, rozpoczynając jakąś cichą i tajną robotę. Przystały do nich Płoszki, przyniewoliły jeszcze niektórych i poszli razem do proboszcza, wysłuchał wszystkiego, ale rozłożył ręce i zawołał: – Nie mieszam się do niczego, róbcie, co chcecie, ja nie wiem o niczym i jutro z rana jadę do Żarnowa na cały dzień! Wieczór uczynił się wielce swarliwy, pełen narad, sprzeczek i tajemniczych szeptów, a gdy już ciemna noc zapadła, wszyscy zmówieni zeszli się do karczmy, i ugaszczani przez organistów, jęli znowu radzić i deliberować. A zeszli się co najpierwsi gospodarze i prawie wszystkie żeniate kobiety i uradzali już dość długo, gdy Płoszkowa zakrzyczała: – A kajże to Antek Boryna? Cała wieś się zebrała, on pierwszy w Lipcach gospodarz, to przez niego nie można radzić, będzie nieważne. – Prawda, posłać po niego! Musi przyjść! Bez niego nie można! – wrzeszczeli. – A może będzie jej bronił, kto wie? – szepnęła któraś. – Śmiałby to całej wsi się przeciwić! Kiej wszystkie, to wszystkie! Kopnął się po niego sołtys i z łóżka musiał ściągać, bo już był spał. – Musicie iść i powiedzieć swoje! A nie pójdziecie, to powiedzą, co ją osłaniacie i przeciwko gromadzie na sprzeciw idziecie! Baby wam nie darują dawnych grzechów. Chodźcież, raz trzeba z tym skończyć. I poszedł, chociaż z ciężkim sercem, bo iść musiał. Karczma była jakby nabita, że trudno już było palec wrazić, i wrzało z cicha, gdyż organista stojał właśnie na ławie i prawił niby to kazanie. – ... i drugiego sposobu nie ma! Wieś to jak ten dom, niech jeden złodziej wyjmie spod niego przyciesię, niech drugi złakomi się na belki, a trzeciemu zachce się wyjąć kawał ściany, to w końcu chałupa się zwali i na śmierć wszystkich przygniecie! Wymiarkujcie to sobie dobrze! A niechże tu każdemu będzie wolno kraść, rozbijać, krzywdzić, rozpustę czynić, to i cóż się stanie ze wsią? Powiadam wam, nie wieś to już będzie, a jeno ten chlew diabelski, a hańba i wstyd la poczciwych! Że omijać ją będą z daleka i żegnać się na jej przypomnienie. Ale mówię wam, że prędzej czy później kara boska na taką wieś spaść musi, jak spadła na ową Sodomę i Gomorę! Spadnie i wszystkich wytraci, bo wszyscy są zarówno winni, tak ci, którzy źle robią, jak i ci, którzy pozwalają rozrastać się złemu! Pismo święte nas poucza: jeśli zgorszy cię ręka twoja, odetnij ją, a jeśli zgrzeszyło oko, wyłup je i ciśnij psom! Jagusia, mówię wam, to gorsza od moru, gorsza od zarazy, bo sieje zgorszenie, grzeszy przeciw wszystkim przykazaniom i ściąga na wieś gniew Boży i jego straszną pomstę! Wypędźta ją, póki jeszcze czas! Już się przebrała miarka jej grzechów i przyszedł czas na pokaranie! – ryczał kiej byk, jaże mu oczy wyłaziły z rozczerwienionej twarzy. – Juści! Pora! Naród mocen jest karać i mocen wynadgradzać! Wygnać ją ze wsi! Wygnać! – wrzeszczeli coraz głośniej. Prawił jeszcze Grzela, wójtów brat, przemawiał stary Płoszka, pyskował Gulbas, ale mało kto słuchał, bo już wszyscy wraz mówili. Organiścina cięgiem rozpowiadała, jak to było z Jasiem, wójtowa też swoje krzywdy każdemu w uszy kładła, a i drugie pofolgowały se niezgorzej, że już wrzało kiej na jarmarku. Tylko Antek się nie odzywał, stojał przy szynkwasie chmurny kiej noc, z zaciętymi zębami, pobladły od męki, a przychodziły na niego takie minuty, że chciało mu się chycić ławę i prać nią te wszystkie rozwrzeszczone pyski, a obcasami tratować kiej to paskudne robactwo i tak mu się już wszystko zmierziło, iż pił kieliszek po kieliszku, a spluwał jeno i klął cicho. Podszedł doń Płoszka i głośno na całą karczmę zapytał: – Już wszystkie zgodziły się na jedno, że Jagusię trza wygnać ze wsi. Rzeknij i ty swoje, Antoni. Przycichło nagle w karczmie, wszystkie oczy wlepiły się w niego, byli prawie pewni, że się sprzeciwi, ale on odsapnął, wyprostował się i rzekł głośno: – W gromadzie żyję, to i z gromadą trzymam! Chceta ją wypędzić, wypędźta; a chceta se ją posadzić na ołtarzu, posadźta! Zarówno mi jedno! Odsunął ręką zalegających mu drogę i wyszedł nie patrząc na nikogo. Długo jeszcze po jego wyjściu radzili, prawie do samego świtania, a rankiem wiedzieli już wszyscy, że postanowiono wypędzić ze wsi Jagusię. Mało kto stawał w jej obronie, bo każdego zakrzyczeli, tylko jeden Mateusz nie uląkłszy się nikogo klął wszystkich w oczy i pomstował całą wieś, że już rozwścieklony do ostatka, poleciał szukać ratunku u Antka. – Wiesz o Jagusi? – blady był kiej trup i cały dygotał. – A wiem, prawo za nimi! – rzekł krótko, myjąc się pod studnią. – Żeby ich mór z takim prawem! To robota organistów! Jakże, dopuścim do takiej niesprawiedliwości! Cóż to komu zawiniła? A o co ją winią, to nieprawda, czyste cygaństwo! Jezu, żeby się ważyli wyganiać człowieka jak tego wściekłego psa. Nie sposób, żeby to miało być! – Sprzeciwisz się to całej gromadzie? – Rzekłeś, jakbyś z nimi trzymał – zawarczał z groźnym wyrzutem. – Z nikim nie trzymam, ale i tyla mi do niej, co do tego kamienia. – Ratuj, Antek, poradź co niebądź. Laboga, już mi się we łbie mąci! pomiarkuj ino, cóż ona pocznie, kaj się podzieje? A psiekrwie, zbóje, wilki jedne. Siekierę chyba chycę i będę rąbał, a nie dopuszczę, nie dopuszczę! – Nic ci nie pomogę. Postanowili, to cóż znaczy jeden sprzeciw, nic. – Masz do niej złość! – zawrzeszczał niespodzianie. – Mam złość czy nie, nic komu do tego – powiedział surowo i wsparty o studnię zapatrzył się kajś daleko. Bolesnym kłębem zwiły się w nim jeno przytajone a wiecznie czujne miłowania i zazdroście, że chwiał się w sobie z pojękiem niby drzewo targane przez wichurę. Obejrzał się naraz, Mateusza już nie było, a wieś wydała mu się jakaś obca i dziwnie przykra, i strasznie rozwrzeszczana. Prawda, co i ten dzień pamiętny także był jakiś niezwyczajny. Słońce wlekło się blade i jakby obrzękłe, duszno było na świecie i strasznie gorąco, niebo wisiało nisko, zawalone paskudnymi chmurzyskami, wiater zrywał się co chwila i zamiatał, a nad drogami podnosiły się kłęby kurzawy, miało się na burzę, kajś nad borami jakby się łyskało. Zaś między ludźmi już się srożyła sielna zawierucha, latali po wsi kieby poszaleli, kłótnie wrzały po wszystkich chałupach, jakieś baby pobiły się nad stawem, psy ujadały bezustannie, prawie nikt nie wyszedł w pole do roboty, bydło nie wypędzone na paszę ryczało po oborach, nawet mszy tego dnia ksiądz nie odprawił i wyjechał równo ze świtem, zamęt podniósł się coraz większy i niespokojność rosła z minuty na minutę. Antek dojrzawszy, że w organistowych opłotkach zbiera się coraz więcej narodu, wziął kosę na ramię i śpiesznie poszedł w pole pod las. Przeszkadzał mu wiatr plącząc zboże i bijąc piaskiem w oczy, ale wparł się w zagon i jął siec, spokojnie nasłuchując zarazem dalekich gwarów. – Może to już – przemknęło mu naraz przez głowę, serce zatłukło kieby młotem, gniew nim zatargał i rozprężył grzbiet, już miał rzucić kosę i lecieć na ratunek, ale opamiętał się jeszcze w porę. – Kto zawinił, niech weźmie karę. A niechta, a niechta. Żyta z chrzęstem kłoniły mu się do nóg i biły w niego niby rozkolebane wody, wiater rozwiewał mu włosy i suszył twarz spotniałą z męki, oczy prawie nic nie widziały, jakby już wszystek był tam, przy Jagusi, że tylko twarde przyuczone ręce same wodziły kosę kładąc pokos za pokosem. Wiatr przyniósł od wsi jakiś długi, przeciągły krzyk. Rzucił kosę i przysiadł pod żytnią ścianą, jakby się wparł w ziemię, jakby się jej czepił całą mocą, zaś cały się jej ujął jakby w żelazne pazury i zdzierżył, i nie dał się, chociaż oczy latały nad wsią niby oszalałe ptaki, choć serce skwierczało z trwogi, choć trząsł się i dygotał z niespokoju. – Wszyćko musi iść po swojemu, wszyćko. Trza orać, by siać, trza siać, by zbierać, a co jeno przeszkadza, trza wyplenić kiej zły chwast – mówił w nim jakiś surowy, prawieczny głos jakby tej ziemie i tych ludzkich siedlisk. Buntował się jeszcze, ale już słuchał coraz pokorniej. – Juści, że każdy ma prawo bronić się przed wilkami, każdy. Chyciły go jakieś ostatnie żałoście i myśli, kiej lute kąśliwe wichry, owiały go mrocznym tumanem ponosząc z miejsca. Porwał się na nogi, naostrzył kosę osełką, przeżegnał się, splunął w garście i jął się do roboty, waląc pokos za pokosem z taką zapamiętałością, jaże świstało płytkie ostrze kosy i pojękiwały ściany żyta. A tymczasem na wsi nastał straszny czas sądu i kary, że już i nie opowiedzieć, co się tam wyrabiało. Jakoby dur ogarnął Lipce, a ludzie zgoła się powściekali, bo co jeno było rozważniejsze, pozamykało się w chałupach lub uciekło na pola, zaś reszta, pozbierana nad stawem w gromady i jakby opita złością, wrzała coraz zapalczywiej jurząc się nawzajem krzykami, że już każden się wydzierał, każden pomstował, każden się srożył wraz, czyniąc przeraźliwy warkot, podobien dalekim i groźnym grzmotom. I w jakiejś minucie cała wieś ruszyła do Dominikowej kieby ten wezbrany, szumiący potok, wiedła organiścina z wójtową, a za nimi przepychało się z rykiem całe rozjuszone stado. Wdarli się do chałupy kiej burza, jaże zadygotały ściany, Dominikowa zastąpiła drogę, to ją stratowali, Jędrzych skoczył bronić i w oczymgnienie zrobili z nim to samo, wreszcie Mateusz chciał ich powstrzymać przed komorą i chociaż prał drągiem, chociaż bronił całą mocą, ale nie wyszło i Zdrowaś, już leżał kajś pod ścianą z rozbitym łbem i nieprzytomny. Jagusia była zaparta w alkierzu, a kiej wyrwali drzwi, stała przytulona do ściany i nie broniła się, nie wydała nawet głosu, blada była kiej trup, a w oczach szeroko rozwartych gorzało ponure płomię grozy i śmierci. Sto rąk wyciągnęło się po nią, sto rąk głodnymi, chciwymi pazurami chyciło ją ze wszystkich stron, wyrwało niby kierz płytko wrośnięty w ziemię i powlekło w opłotki. – Związać ją, wyrwie się jeszcze i ucieknie – rozrządziła wójtowa. Na drodze stał już gotowy wóz, nałożony świńskim nawozem po wręby desek i zaprzężony we dwie czarne krowy, rzucili ją na gnój związaną niby barana i ruszyli wśród piekielnego zamętu; urągliwe wyzwiska, śmiechy i przekleństwa posypały się na nią kiej grad po stokroć zabijający Ale przed kościołem cały pochód przystanął. – Trza ją zewlec do naga i pod kruchtą wysiec rózgami! – krzyknęła Kozłowa. – Zawdy takie bili pod kościołem! Do pierwszej krwi, bierzta ją! – wrzeszczały. Na szczęście, brama smętarza była zawarta, zaś we furtce stojał Jambroż z proboszczowską strzelbą w ręku i skoro się wstrzymali, ryknął z całej piersi: – Kto się poważy wejść na kościelne, zastrzelę, jak mi Bóg miły. Ubiję jak psa – groził i tak jakoś strasznie patrzał gotując broń jakby do strzału, że poniechawszy zamiaru ruszyli dalej na topolową. Zaczęli nawet pośpieszać, gdyż burza mogła wybuchnąć leda chwila, niebo posępniało coraz barzej, wiater bił w topole, jaże się pokładały, kurzawa zrywała się spod nóg zasypując oczy i stronami hurkotały grzmoty. – Poganiaj, Pietrek, prędzej – przynaglali rozglądając się niespokojnie po niebie, przycichli jakoś, szli bezładnie bokami drogi, bo środkiem był srogi piasek, że tylko niekiedy co tam któraś zawziętsza dopadłszy wozu ulżyła se pokrzykując zajadle: – Ty świnio! ty tłumoku! A do sołdatów, łajdusie zapowietrzony ! – Używałaś, to nażrej się teraz wstydu, posmakuj zgryzoty! – darły się nad nią. Pietrek, parobek Borynów, któren powoził, bo żaden drugi nie chciał, szedł przy wozie, smagał krowy, a skoro jeno upatrzył porę, szeptał do niej litośnie: – Już niedaleczko... pomsty za taką krzywdę... ścierpcie ino... Zaś Jagusia w postronkach, na gnoju, zbita do krwi, w porwanym odzieniu, pohańbiona na wieki, skrzywdzona ponad człowiecze wyrozumienie i nieszczęsna ponad wszystko, leżała jakby już nie słysząc ni czując, co się dzieje dokoła, tylko żywe łzy nieustanną strugą ciekły po jej twarzy posiniaczonej, a niekiedy wzniesła się pierś niby w tym krzyku skamieniałym. – Prędzej, Pietrek! prędzej! – wołali coraz częściej, rosła w nich bowiem niecierpliwość, jakby opamiętanie, że już prawie w dyrdy dosięgli granicznych kopców pod samym lasem. Podnieśli deski woza i wraz z gnojem jak to ścierwo obmierzłe rzucili, jaże ziemia pod nią jęknęła, padła wznak i nawet się nie poruszyła. Dopadła jej wójtowa i kopnąwszy nogą zawrzeszczała: – A wrócisz do wsi, to cię zaszczujemy psami! – podniesła jakąś grudę czy kamień i grzmotnęła w nią z całej siły – za krzywdę moich dzieci! – Za wstyd całej wsi! – biła ją druga. – Byś sczezła na wieki! – By cię święta ziemia wyrzuciła! – Byś zdechła z głodu i pragnienia! Biły w nią głosy, grudy ziemi, kamienie i przygarście piachu, a ona leżała kiej kłoda, zapatrzona jeno w rozkolebane nad sobą drzewa. Spochmurniało nagle na świecie, zaczął padać deszcz gruby i rzęsisty. Pietrek z wozem cosik się zamarudził, że już nie czekając na niego wracali kupami, a jakoś dziwnie cicho, ale gdzieś w połowie drogi spotkali Dominikową, szła okrwawiona w potarganej odzieży, zaszlochana i z trudem macająca kijem drogę, a gdy pomiarkowała, kto ją wymija, wybuchnęła strasznym głosem: – A żeby was mór! A żeby was zaraza! A żeby was ogień i woda nie szczędziły! Każden jeno głowę wtulił w ramiona i uciekał zestrachany. A ona wielkimi krokami pobiegła na ratunek Jagusi. Burza rozsrożyła się już na dobre, niebo posiniało kiej wątroba, kurz zakotłował wielgachnymi kłębami, topole z jakimś szlochaniem i krzykiem przyginały się do ziemi, zawyły wiatry i jęły coraz zapamiętalej walić się na zboża pierzchające we wszystkie strony i rycząc kiej byki zjuszone, rypnęły w lasy zwarte, rozchybotane i wniebogłosy szumiące. Grzmoty już szły za grzmotami przewalając się z hurkotem wskroś całego świata, jaże ziemia dygotała i chałupy się trzęsły. Zwite kołtuny miedzianogranatowych chmur zwiesiły nisko spęczniałe opuchłe kałduny i coraz to któraś się rozpękła, trzaskał pierun i buchały potoki oślepiającej jasności. Niekiedy sypał rzadki grad trzeszcząc po liściach i gałęziach. A w sinej ćmie dnia, kurzawy i gradów targały się rozpaczliwie drzewa, krzaki i zboża jakby rwiąc się do ucieczki, ale bite wichurą ze wszystkich stron, ślepione piorunami, obłąkane hukiem, kręciły się jeno i szarpały z dzikim poświstem, a kajś z wysoka, przez chmury, ciemnicę i rozwieję przelatywały modre łyskawice, leciały niby stado wężów ognistych, leciały wyrwane skądściś i nie wiadomo kaj ciskane, leciały migotliwe a zagubione, oślepiające wszystek świat, a ślepe i nieme kiej dola człowiekowa. I trwało tak z przerwami do samego wieczora, dopiero na samym zmierzchu całkiem się uspokoiło i przyszła noc cicha, ciemna i chłodnawa. A nazajutrz dzień podniósł się bardzo cudny, niebo było bez chmur i modrzało kiej opłukane, ziemia polśniewała rosami, śpiewały radośnie ptaki, a wszelaki stwór pławił się z lubością w rzeźwym, pachnącym powietrzu. Zaś w Lipcach wróciło wszystko do dawnego, ale skoro jeno słońce wyniesło się na parę chłopa, to jakby zmówieni wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić do żniwa, że ano z każdej chałupy ruszali całą gromadą, z każdej chałupy błyskały sierpy i kosy, z każdego obejścia wytaczały się wozy na miedze i polne drożyny. A kiej sygnaturka zaświegotała na kościele, już każden stojał gotowy na swoim zagonie i posłyszawszy dzwonienie, a jak poniektórzy na co bliższych polach i przejmujące granie organów, jęli odmawiać pacierze, kto przyklękał, kto nawet modlił się w głos, kto jeno wzdychał pobożnie nabierając przy tym tchu i mocy, a każden się żegnał, w garście spluwał, nogami krzepko w zagon się wpierał, przyginał grzbiet i żarliwie imając się sierpa czy kosy zaczynał rznąć i kosić. Wielka, uroczysta. cichość przejęła żniwne pola, zrobiło się jakby święte nabożeństwo znojnej, nieustannej i owocnej pracy. Słońce podnosiło się coraz wyżej, skwar wzmagał się z godziny na godzinę, ogniste blaski zalewały pola i żniwny dzień potoczył się kiej to pszeniczne złoto i dzwonił kiej złotem ciężkim, źrałym ziarnem. Wieś ostała pusta i jakby wymarta, chałupy były pozawierane, ba wszystko, co jeno żyło i mogło się dźwignąć z miejsca, ruszało do żniw, że nawet dzieci, nawet stare i schorzałe, nawet pieski rwały się z postronków i ciągnęły od opustoszałych domostw za narodem. Że już na wszystkich polach, jak jeno było można sięgnąć okiem, w straszliwym skwarze, wśród zbóż złotawych, w rozmigotanym i ślepiącym powietrzu, od świtu do późnego wieczora połyskiwały sierpy i kosy, bielały koszule, czerwieniały wełniaki, gmerali się niestrudzenie ludzie i szła cicha, wytężona robota i nikto się już nie lenił, na somsiadów nie oglądał, o niczym drugim nie myślał, a jeno przygięty nad zagonem kiej wół, w pocie czoła pracował. Tylko jedne pola Dominikowej stojały opuszczone i jakby zapomniane; ziarno się już sypało z kłosów, zboża mdlały od suszy, a nikto się tam nawet nie pokazał, z lękliwym smutkiem odwracano od nich oczy, niejeden już wzdychał nad nimi, niejeden drapał się frasobliwie, oglądał trwożnie na drugich i potem jeszcze skwapniej przypinał się do roboty, nie pora była deliberować nad taką marnacją i upadkiem. Albowiem te żniwne dnie toczyły się już kiej koła rozmigotane złocistymi szprychami słońca i przechodziły jedne za drugimi, a coraz chybciej, i zarówno znojne, i zarówno ciężkim a radosnym trudom oddane. A wkrótce po paru dniach, że czas był wybrany i pogody cięgiem dopisywały, to wzięli pożęte zboża wiązać w grubachne snopy, ustawiać je na zagonach mendlami, a z wolna przewozić do Lipiec. Że już bez przerwy toczyły się ciężkie, nastroszone wozy; toczyły się ze wszystkich pól, wszystkimi drożynami i do wszystkich na ścieżaj powywieranych stodół, jakoby sypkim złotem nabrane fale rozlały się po drogach, podworcach i klepiskach, trzęsły się nawet nad staw, nawet u drzew nad drogami wisiały złote, słomiane brody, a wszystek świat rozpachniał się przywiędłą słomą, trawami a młodym ziarnem. Już gdzieniegdzie po stodołach biły cepy, spiesznie młócące na chleb. A na przestronnych, pustoszejących polach, na złotawych rżyskach, stada gęsi bobrowały chciwie za kłosami, pasły się całe zgony owiec i krów, kaj niekaj dymiły pierwsze ognie, a już po całych dniach rozgłaszały się dzieuszyne przyśpiewki, wrzaski radosne, nawoływania, turkoty wozów i jaśniały opalone, szczęsne twarze ludzi. I nie położyli jeszcze żyta, to już po górkach owsy skamlały się o kosy, a jęczmiona dojrzewały prawie na oczach, a pszenice coraz złociściej rdzawiały, że nie było czasu odzipnąć ni nawet podjeść jako tako, ale mimo tej ciężkiej pracy i takiego utrudzenia, iż niejeden zasypiał nad miską wieczorami, kiej pościągali z pól, Lipce jaże się trzęsły od wrzawy radosnej, śmiechów, rozpowiadań, śpiewań a muzyki. Skończył się bowiem przednówek, stodoły były pełne, zboże sypało niezgorzej i każden, choćby najbiedniejszy, hardo podnosił głowę, z dufnością patrzał w jutro i roił se jakoweś z dawien dawna upragnione szczęśliwości. Któregoś z takich żniwnych, złotych dni, kiej już zwozili jęczmiona, przechodził przez wieś ślepy dziad, wodzony przez pieska, lecz mimo spieki nikaj nie wstąpił, spieszył się bowiem na Podlesie. Ciężko mu było dźwigać spaśny brzuch i pokręcone kulasy, to wlókł się z wolna i cięgiem pociągał nosem, uszami czujnie strzygł i przystając przy żniwiarzach Boga chwalił, tabaką częstował, a kiej mu jaki grosz kapnął niespodzianie, pacierze mamrotał, ale i przemyślnie, od niechcenia zagadywał o Jagusię i lipeckie sprawy. Niewiela się jednak wywiedział, bo go czym niebądź i niechętliwie zbywali. Dopiero na Podlesiu, kiej przysiadł pod figurą odzipnąć nieco, napotkał go Mateusz, rychtujący niedaleczko drzewo na kowalowy wiatrak. – Pokażcie mi drogę do Szymków! – prosił dziad dźwigając się na kule. – Nie zażyjecie u nich wywczasu! Tam jeno płacz i zgryzota! – szepnął Mateusz. – Jagusia chora jeszcze? Powiadały, jako się jej cosik w głowie popsuło... – Nieprawda, leży jednak cięgiem i mało wiele o Bożym świecie pamięta! Kamień by się nad nią zlitował! O ludzie, ludzie ! – Żeby tak zatracić duszę chrześcijańską! Ale stara pono skarży całą wieś? – Nic nie wskóra! Wszystkie postanowiły, całą gromadą, prawo mają... – Straszna rzecz gniew całego narodu, straszna! – Jaże się wstrząsł. – Juści, ale głupia i zła, i niesprawiedliwa! – wybuchnął Mateusz i podprowadziwszy go pod chałupę sam zajrzał do środka, ale rychło wyszedł obcierając ukradkiem łzy. Nastusia przędła len pod ścianą, dziad przysiadł poboki wyjął niebieską flaszkę. – Wiecie, trza tą wodą pokropić Jagusię trzy razy na dzień i nacierać jej ciemię, a do tygodnia jakby ręką odjął! Dały mi tę wodę zakonnice w Przyrowie. – Bóg wam zapłać! Dwie niedziele już przeszło, a ona cięgiem leży bez pamięci, czasami jeno rwie się kajś uciekać, lamentuje i Jasia przyzywa. – Jakże Dominikowa? – A też kiej trup, jeno przy niej przesiaduje. Nie pociągną oni długo, nie. – Jezu, co się marnuje narodu, Jezu! A kajże to Szymek? – W Lipcach siedzi, przeciek wszyćko na jego głowie, bo ja muszę przy obu stróżować. Wetknęła mu w garść całą dziesiątkę, ale dziad wziąć nie chciał. – Z dobrego serca la niej przyniosłem i jeszcze jaki paciorek dołożę do Przemienienia Pańskiego! Dobra była la biednych jak mało kto drugi na świecie, poczciwa. – Prawda, co miała dobre serce, prawda! A może to i bez to musi tyle przecierpieć! – szepnęła wlekąc smutnymi oczami po świecie. Od Lipiec roznosiło się dzwonienie na Anioł Pański, a niekiedy dochodziły turkoty wozów, szczęki naostrzanych kos i dalekie, dalekie śpiewania, złocista kurzawa zachodu przysłaniać jęła całą wieś i pola wszystkie, i lasy. Dziad podniósł się, spędził psa, poprawił torebek i wsparłszy się na kulach rzekł: – Ostańcie z Bogiem, ludzie kochane. K O N I E C *Kategoria:Całe teksty